Flash of Vermillion
by ZeradeZexal
Summary: Naruto never met his parents. He never met anyone except his teachers and his partner. And now, he has returned to his birthplace. Strong!Smart!Naruto. First Story! PLZ R&R!


**Flash of Vermillion**

_Naruto was never a normal child. But even then, he had friends. Relationships. People he could call family. _

_But…_

_What if this boy had none of that? Knowing only training and the harsh outside world._

_Uzumaki Naruto.._

_Shall be reborn._

"Team 7 will be made up of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your third member is yet to arrive." stated Iruka.

"Huh!? Where is he, then?" yelled Sakura.

"I don't know. Hokage-sama said that it was someone very powerful, but I have no idea who it could be." replied Iruka. "Now, if you'd let me continue…."

**(Day of the bell test)**

"Sakura, Sasuke. Hokage-sama has informed me that our other team member has arrived. His name is-"said Kakashi.

"I think I can introduce myself, sensei." The interruption was by a boy who seemed about the two other genin's age. He was tanned slightly, giving the impression he spent a lot of time outside. He also had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He had a black hitai-ate on his neck as a choker. He wore a vermillion jacket, which he kept unzipped. He had nothing on under it, so it was possible to see his very toned and muscular body. Sakura subconsciously drooled a bit as she took this in. He finished the look with black pants and red ninja sandals. Warm cerulean-blue eyes stared at them. A shock of spiky blonde hair framed his face.

"I'm…Uzumaki Naruto. Your third teammate." said the boy. "And you are?"

Sakura stuttered at the boy's eloquent speech. "H-Haruno Sakura." She replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Answered the raven-haired clan heir.

"And I am your sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Naruto-kun. Now then, seeing as our team is finally complete, we can begin our test." Kakashi brought out two bells. "This is the test. You have to claim these bells from me in the time-limit. The one who doesn't have a bell will go without lunch. You will have until about noon. Come at me with the intent to kill." At this, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, while Sakura had a look of abject shock on her face. "Now, begin!" Sasuke and Sakura leapt to the trees. _"At least they know how to hide…" _thought Kakashi, who then saw Naruto. _"But I might be wrong about that."_

"I don't need to hide."

"Hm? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's level expression was finally broken by a small smirk. "I mean, that normally, I wouldn't have a chance against you. But, with the limits you've put on this test, I can win one-on-one." At this, Naruto's eyes flickered to blood-red for a few seconds, and then returned to normal. Kakashi's eye widened as he saw this.

"Naruto! Your eyes… Is the seal-" Kakashi started.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "Sensei, not only did I train with TWO seal masters, I'm also at that level in fuinjutsu myself. You really think the seal's deteriorating? No, he and I have made a… _partnership_, for lack of a better word. That was a warning. I can call upon as much of his power as I want, at any time I want it."

"Really?! You can… you can use his power!?"

"Well sensei… I think I've already answered that question!" Naruto rushed at Kakashi, unleashing a vicious kick that Kakashi blocked, but was still blown back by it. Naruto didn't let up the attack, running at Kakashi and bringing out a tri-pronged kunai. He attacked viciously with it, but suddenly retreated. He knelt down and started creating a ball of swirling blue chakra.

"So Naruto… you know 'that' technique…" muttered Kakashi. "Too bad you're not gonna get anywhere near me with it!" Naruto responded by throwing the kunai at Kakashi, who easily dodged. It was embedded in a tree right behind him. Kakashi gave it a brief glance… and for the second time that day, Kakashi started sweating in shock. "T-That tag…" Kakashi quickly turned to Naruto but he had disappeared. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto appear in a flash of red, grinning and shouting **"Rasengan!" **Kakashi substituted with a log to save himself.

"Surprised? Kakashi-sensei?" asked the boy. "I know of all four of my heritages. My father, my clan, my partner… and my distant relatives. And now, it's time to end this test!" Naruto flashed through a set of handseals. **"Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence."**

"_Wood Style?! But that's… that's the Shodaime's technique!" _thought Kakashi.

"_Senju… Senju scum…"_ thought Sasuke.

"_How does Naruto know how to use the Shodaime Hokage's technique?" _thought Sakura.

Multiple branches rose from the ground and ensnared Kakashi, immobilizing him. Naruto leapt up into the sky. Sasuke, seizing his chance, unleashed a jutsu. **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** The roaring fireball ignited some trees it passed by as it raced to Naruto.

"Just. As. Planned." Naruto bit his thumb and drew an intricate design and his other palm, while forming another Rasengan. He then started to fall to earth as he shouted **"Hurricane Seal, Release! Ninja Art: Vortex Rasengan!"** The Rasengan suddenly started spinning much more violently; so violent that gusts of wind were sucked in. He brought it down on Sasuke's jutsu, absorbing the fire. He touched the ground, and immediately used the branches he created as springboards to leap at Kakashi. And, for the third, and final time that day, Kakashi paled. Naruto smashed the flaming jutsu into Kakashi's chest, yelling **"Fire Style: Great Blaze Maelstrom!"** The force of the attack dislodged the bells, sending them flying towards Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi flew diagonally downwards, and smashed into the ground in an explosion of flame. After a few minutes, he crawled out of the crater with a limp, broken arm, burned and bloody chest, and bleeding leg to witness a grinning Naruto standing over him, holding both bells and saying "Team 7, pass."

"Right, Naruto." Kakashi grunted in pain. "Now, can you help me get to a medic?"

"Oh, you don't need one. I'll give you a healing factor, sensei." Naruto grabbed Kakashi's shoulder. His eyes flickered to scarlet – and this time stayed scarlet. Kakashi stiffened as he felt foreign chakra flow through him. It was fiery, yet docile. "There. That's a tail of Kyuubi's chakra. That'll give you a healing factor equal to mine, plus you can call on that strength at any time."

"Naruto…Are you sure-"

"Yeah, I've already piled up the risks and rewards. This is the best way forward. I'll give a tail to Sasuke and Sakura now."

**(After repeating the process and explaining the Kyuubi)**

"Alright, I'm done for the day." said Naruto. "Here." He threw three packs of seals each to Sasuke and Sakura. "Those are resistance seals. Blue is level one, yellow is level two, and red is three. One seal will last two weeks." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke's voice rang clear. "If you have these, you must be using them. What level are you on?" asked the raven-haired boy, planning to surpass him by going straight to that level.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder. "I've… surpassed level three." He kept walking.


End file.
